


Metamorphosis

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [31]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Teenchesters, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 07:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11732121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean studies himself in the mirror and decides he's awesome. Teenchesters. Dean sixteen, Sam twelve. gen.





	Metamorphosis

Dean studied his reflection in the bathroom mirror, wondering when it had happened.

One day he'd been a freckle-faced, goofy-looking kid on whom no-one had bestowed a second glance, then without warning he'd blossomed into this handsome dude who caused female teens in school to giggle and whisper provocatively as he strolled by.

And it wasn't just his face which had changed, he mused, running his eyes down the mirror-image; his body had hardened into lean muscle, shoulders widened, his hips and ass now tight and well-formed.

As he continued to study his reflection in the speckled glass, Dean decided he was awesome except for the unfortunate bow-legged curve to his legs. But hey, that little flaw only added to his perfection!

:

"Dude," his little brother grumbled as he entered the bathroom. "You finished admiring yourself! Some of us need to use the head."

"Aww! Don't be jealous Sammy. Even ugly ducklings like you can grow into pretty swans one day," Dean teased, his shit-eating grin growing even wider as Sam gave him his best bitch-face accompanied by the finger!


End file.
